Garnets World
by chiniyaaa
Summary: This is a story of Garnet and how she's felt during the years of why she has never loved and why she's so cold and never shows emotion on the Crystal Gems. But what happens when she sees the mysterious Natalie?Will she start having feelings again or will she turn colder than before?
1. Why Me?

(Garnet POV)

"ROSE ARE YOU SERIOUS?" screamed Garnet

"Garnet please I don't want to go through this alone and I need help ." Rose cried out

"But Rose how did this happen wait-nvm don't tell me. Garnet said and chuckled

Garnet silently watched and observed her leader her big stomach round just like a ball she was pregnant and had a glow going around her. I still can't believe it she was towards the end months of her pregnancy and she told me she had to give up her physical form to have this child. Leaving me in charge of the Crystal Gems.

"But Rose how am i-we going to make it without you?"Sapphire's Voice said coming out

"Oh Garnet I know things will be hard but I know for a fact you'll make it I'm leaving behind a piece of me"

"BUT HE WON'T BE YOU ROSE" Garnet screamed out in frustration

"Garnet I'm choosing you because you're the strongest and I know you will be the best provider and protector over Steven," Rose said as gently holding garnets hand.

Garnet sat in Rose lap like a child with their mother and cried silently she didn't want it to happen but then it hit her.

"Steven?'Garnet asked

"Oh yes, it's a boy and we decided that will be the name isn't it wonderful ?"Rose said with stars in her eyes

"Yes it's perfect," Garnet said and smiled

"So will you do it, Garnet?"Said Rose fidgeting from one foot to another

"I will gladly become the leader of the Crystal Gems when its time," Garnet said as she hugged Rose and watched her waddle out the room to tell the others.

I knew this wouldn't go well with pearl, but that wasn't on my mind all I could think about was how was I gonna become a leader and a provider for the child I knew this would be so hard but I wouldn't let Rose down but I just wanted to know

WHY ME?


	2. No Words Were Spoken

Garnets POV

I can't believe the day is here even with the future vision I nor Sapphire and Ruby could've seen this coming. Rose was in Labor.

It all started 2 hours ago..(Flashback)

Pearl and I were sitting talking, more like pearl rambling and me just listening.

"I mean why does she have to have the human?" asked Pearl angrily

"Pearl it's her decisions at the end of the day all we can do is support her" as I hugged her tight

"Garnet I'm going to miss her, "said pearl as she broke down

I let Pearl cry even though everything in me wanted to split apart I couldn't because I would soon become the new leader of the group.

Next thing we know Amethyst comes in screaming

"ROSE IS HAVING THE BABY" as Amethyst runs around frantically

Pearl and I were gone in an instant to see a sweating Rose and a panicking Greg.

"Pearl?" said a weak Rose

"Yes Rose anything "as pearl rushed to her side

"Promise me that you will be the best you that I know you can be and be there for Greg and Steven "as she grabbed Pearls hand pearl got outraged and spoke

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF HE NEVER CAME "Pearl screamed and made everyone jump except me.I saw many possibilities this was one of them.

"YOU CANT GO WHO AM I WITHOUT YOU"Yelled an angered pearl

"Pearl,"I said in a monotone voice that sent chills down everyone's spine in an instant she stopped and when I looked up I saw she had tears all over her face.

"Garnet," said an exhausted Rose

"Yes Rose,"I said with a hint of sadness

"I need you to make sure you keep everyone safe I'm counting on you"

It took all my will power to not unfuse right there but all I did was nod my head and back away in the corner where then I made a pair of Dark shades appear on my face to hide the pain in my eyes. Rose taught me to always embrace all of my features including my three eyes but now that she's about to be gone I want to hide everything including emotions. Last but not least she called the littlest out the group

"Amethyst," said rose with a weak smile

"Oh, rose please don't go"Amethyst held her hand for dear life.

"always remember you are special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Rose said as she started to glow

"I love you all so very much don't ever forget that"

And with that, she was gone and there lied a baby with bouncy curls crying.

Everyone was silent. No words were spoken. Then finally I picked up Steven and gave him to Greg.

"You shall deal with him until he starts to get older then we will take it from there." I left the room and went to my side of the temple and that's when everything went black.


	3. The beginning

(Recap)(Garnet Pov)

"You shall deal with him until he starts to get older then we will take it from there." I left the room and went to my side of the temple and that's when everything went black.

(Ruby Pov)

I tried to stay fused with Sapphire but I couldn't I'm angry why would rose did this, Why didn't she think of everyone but she did, She's the reason why garnet exists I remember it like it was yesterday...

(Flashback)(still ruby pov)

I and ruby would sneak out at night to fuse because one we loved it Garnet was made out of love but we didn't want to get in trouble with Rose we were new to the Crystal Gems.

"Shall we dance my Laughy Sapphy?" I asked her as we hugged

"We shall "as Sapphire giggled

We danced right there on the beach under the moonlight and We were back baby until we saw Rose watching us and we fell apart

I tried to open my mouth but rose stopped me

"Ruby and Sapphire?"

"yes rose," we said in unison

"Why do you guys sneak off to fuse we are on earth and you can be whoever you want to be even Garnet," Rose said with stars in her eyes.

We couldn't believe it she basically said we could stay Garnet without no one telling us otherwise.

"Rose told us to "never question this," ever again.

And we've been Garnet ever since I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that snapped me back to reality

Sapphire was over me with tears running down her skin and I realized I was crying when I felt a single tear touch my knee

"Oh sapphy I miss her"as I broke down on Sapphire I wondered what she was thinking about

(Sapphire Pov)

I was trying to be there for Ruby but all I wanted to do was isolate myself from the world.

I tried to speak but no words would come out just tears.

I didn't just want to sit here I needed to keep my mind busy so I went to check on the others. what I wasn't expecting when I left the room was Greg and Steven on the couch.

"Hello Greg," I said

"Oh hey, Sapphire"I watched him closely and looked at his features he had dried tears his hair was a mess and there was Steven drinking a bottle in his arms.

I sat next to him and asked him how he felt what I wasn't expecting was him to cry.

"Oh god I miss her I'm glad I got Steven but I just wish they could both be here it's hard to lose the one you love," he said as Steven starts to squirm.

That's when it hit me this just wasn't affecting the team Greg was in love with Rose and he lost her just as we did I couldn't imagine losing Ruby.

I grabbed his hand and said

"We will help as much as we can with Steven Greg, "I said with a faint smile

"Thanks, Sapphire that means a lot to both of us, "he said as Steven cooed in his lap I got down from the couch and went to go talk to Ruby we have a lot to discuss.


	4. The Discussion

(Ruby Pov)

I was just sitting in the room until Sapphire came and tapped my shoulder.

"Ruby we need to talk,"Sapphire said with seriousness in her voice.

"Yes whats wrong,"I asked concern

"The Crystal Gems need Garnet," she said

"But Sapphire what about how we feel?"I said now standing in front of her

"I understand that but they need a leader we can't fail them, "She said caressing my face

(Sapphire Pov)

I knew it would be hard to convince Ruby about this but I was hoping she would stay within reason

"But Sapphire we never lead anything before," Ruby said

"Ruby The Crystal Gems aren't the only ones hurting what about Greg? He lost the love of his life what if we lost each other ?"

"Sapphire I'm sorry I didn't think about it like that "Ruby said sadly

"Plus what about garnet she's her own person too, They need their leader," I said with a smile

I and ruby looked at each other and knew what we had to do we grabbed hands and started dancing and...

(Garnet Pov)

I was back and I knew I had things to do I wouldn't fail Rose so the first thing I did was go to pearl this was going to be easy but I'm ready for anything.


	5. Why?

(Garnet pov)

I knew talking to pearl wouldn't be easy but I had to try right?

I walked in her room and it was horrendous there were swords everywhere holes in the floor and her fountain was dry.

"Pearl?Pearl?" I screamed getting worried and there I saw her just lying looking at the ceiling

"Pearl are you alright?"I asked and sat beside her

"I honestly don't know anymore I have so many questions that I want answers too," she said sadly

"I know you have questions we all do but we have to keep going she would want us too,"I said trying to help but convincing pearl was going to be hard.

"BUT WHY GARNET?WHY DID SHE LEAVE US FOR HIM?WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" she screamed furiously

"why? that seems to be the question why but I don't have the answers neither does my future vision but she did it for a reason because life is a beautiful thing," I said holding her hand

"It will get better pearl Steven will be a new experience for all of us we never took care of a baby before and we can't question it," I said as I hugged her tightly

"Your right rose would want us to guess I should clean up first," she said with a smile

"I'm gonna go talk to amethyst and then we need to talk about Steven and what we're gonna do." as I walked out her room I went straight to Amethyst I couldn't find her then I heard crying coming from a little corner and there she was in a ball crying

"Amethyst?"I said sitting down beside her

"Go away "she screamed

I continued and tapped her shoulder her medium length hair damp from tears I scooped her up and put her in my lap

"shhh its okay everything is okay," I said rubbing her head

But Garnet she's gone" while wiping her face

"I know but we have Steven now, "I said

"But he's not rose she was the only person who believed that I wasn't a defect.

I put her in front of me and gave her a stern look

"I don't think you're defective Amethyst we love you just the way you are we wouldn't have it no other way," I said with a smile

She hugged me tight which took me by surprise and I hugged back.

As the new leader of the Crystal Gems, I had to think of a plan I knew Greg couldn't teach him Gem things so pearl, amethyst, and I decided to start building a house so when the time is right he can live with us and we still defend the earth

A/n: hello guys I honestly won't get to update daily more like every other day but thank you to the people who have read this far so much mwuah? ?


	6. Stranger?

(Garnet Pov)

"Steven put on your pants". I said as I chased him around the temple Greg had things to do so I said I would watch him how bad could a two-year-old be?

"NO," said Steven as he ran around in his diaper.

"Please, Steven" but with a little help with my future vision I predicted he would run under a chair and boom I caught him.

"There was that so hard "as I ruffled his curls I grabbed him and put him in my hair pearl hated it when I did it.

Steven and I were walking around on the boardwalk when all of a sudden a corrupted gem came out of nowhere. I had to think fast so I put him on the ground and told him to stay luckily he did.

I ran into action I made my gauntlets appear it was some sort of forced fusion it had 7 arms and I located their gem on its back so I leaped and punched it in its eye began to let a horrible scream it thrown me against the sand I hurried and gained my balance just to take another hit but I caught it I leaped into action and got on its back and started punching then all I heard was poof I picked up its gem and bubbled it and I looked to see Steven was missing oh my gosh how could I lose him

"STEVEN?"STEVEN"I screamed frantically I couldn't lose him he was my little person

(Natalie Pov)

I was here to see my cousin Jenny and Kiki as I was walking down the side walk I saw a baby on the ground just sitting and I all I hear are crashes and booms from the beach I saw some creature and a very tall woman with an afro but the baby started crying so I picked him up

"Hey little one" as I played in his curls he instantly stops

I was walking back to Jenny house until the tall woman before comes and stops in front of me

"STEVEN" she screams and the baby who I'm guessing whose name is Steven he jumps out my arms and runs to her leg

"I'm sorry he was crying and I was trying to find his parent, "I said trying to apologize she doesn't look happy

"Thanks" was all she said and walked away

(Garnet pov)

I walked back to the temple with Steven in my arms sleeping when I arrived Greg was there

"Hey Garnet how was Steven?" he asked while getting him from my arms

"He was easy nothing I can't handle" as I chuckled

as soon as I went into my room I slid down the door and sighed Steven almost gave me a heart attack if that was possible I know gems don't need sleep but I need it right now I can't wait to Steven is older.


End file.
